


you don't know love.

by siruru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: and the silence suffocates all of them.[Kaijou, Kise + Kasamatsu, unrequited]





	you don't know love.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this some time ago as part of a larger thing, but it think it is fine like this.

“There’s a girl at the university and she’s…so infuriating,” he hiss the end of his sentences, as Kise’s golden colored eyes move from his green-misty drink to his senior that is currently mumbling under his breath. A girl is his year is always dragging him into discussion to oppose his views during Japanese Literature class. A girl with sharp eyes and a equally sharp tongue that verbally drops all his ideas in a drop of a hat and he hates it - it angers him so much. He grumbles in rage and others another drink, but both them know he probably can’t handle anymore. 

“You shouldn’t worry about those things, senpai,” Kise places his hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder and gives him an easy smile. He explains that a semester will go by fast and since the university is so larger, he would surely never see her again after this one course. Yet, something bubbles inside Kasamatsu and he quickly pushes the blond away and takes of swing of his tenth drink of the night. Kise keeps laughing -bubbly and melodious- but, his eyes are cold and emotionless as he continues to drink as well.

_please don’t, please don’t leave me alone._

——————————————————————————————-

9 years later.

“I just can’t believe you’re getting married first!” Moriyama laughs, as he loosens his tie. Kasamatsu wants to say something, but it’s killed in the back of his throat when the rest of his old basketball team agree. No, this isn’t a bachelor party just yet, more like a celebration that Yukio had finally gained the courage to ask for the hand of his college sweetheart. Yes, that one girl back from first year who turned into a friend by accident and then girlfriend because she was faster at asking the former Kaijou captain out before he could. 

The woman with the soft smile and stern voice that can calm him down in a matter of seconds, this is who he chooses to spend his life with and he isn’t regretting such a wonderful choice. All the former members of the basketball team had met her by now and none could deny that these two were meant for each other. All five of them cheer for the joyous union, as Hayakawa begins yelling his congratulations for the rest of the patrons to know the news. They all clap for the young man who yells at sports trainer for being too loud. Everything calms down, but everyone knows something -someone- is missing from this happy celebration.

“Where is Kise?” Nakamura is the finally able to break the silence, as he pushes his glasses back up to their original position. Moriyama’s smile lessens for a moment and the silence is suffocating three who are aware of the truth, those who know everything that the blond has tried so desperately to hide. Yukio doesn’t understand what is going on for a moment before the sound and vibration of his cellphone receiving a message. He grabs it from his jacket pocket, as Moriyama’s soon follows the same motion.

_I am glad you finally popped the big question, senpai. Congrats! Sorry, I can’t celebrate with you, but I’ll be there every step of the way - supporting you in this wonderful time. Say goodbye to your freedom!_

The blond ends his message with a celebratory emoji that makes Yukio make a slight face. Moriyama laughs and places his cellphone back in his pocket, while making a comment that being the number one celebrity of the moment must be tough. Yukio doesn’t say anything, keeps all those dark remarks he can make about the blond and the current moment down his throat with another chug of his beer. He should be happy and he is, completely unaware of the smiling man appearing on a television not too far away from him.

“Next question! Kise-san, have you ever been in love?”

“Yes, I have been in love, but I guess…you can call it the _unrequited kind_.”


End file.
